Magazine Wife
by YoominC16
Summary: My parents sold me at the age of 6 to a company where they turned boys into girls for men that couldn't be openly gay.They bought us like you would by clothes out of a magazine.This is life that I was forced to live and like.Drew/Sheamus Justin/Wade. Complete!
1. The beginning of a new Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!_

* * *

><p>Six-year-old Drew hoped out of his parents beat up car on a bright Saturday morning and looked up at the tall building.<p>

"Sapphire Unlimited." Drew said. "Mommy what is Sapphire Unlimited?"

Drew's mother smiled at Drew, always inquisitive. "You'll see."

Drew's father opened the door for the two of them and they went in. The family walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, we are the Mcintyre family." Drew's father said and the red headed lady looked up.

"Oh lovely." She stood up and made her way around the desk. She shook the adults hands before crouching down to meet Drew.

"Hi I'm Maria."

"Hi I'm Drew." Drew said with a big smile

Maria looked at Drew. "You're very pretty." Maria stood up and looked at Drew's dad. "He has potential."

"What's Potential?" Drew asked.

Maria looked at him. "It means you can do get things and go very far."

Maria looked back at Drew's father. "Follow me." The family followed Maria to a large office.

"Lamont." The big CEO type chair swung around.

"Come in have a seat." Drew sat on the couch in the back while his parents sat in the two big chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

Lamont Molyneux is a Black/French 21 year old male businessman or pimp depending on how you looked at it but he liked the term entrepreneur best. He stood at 6'5" and 240 pounds of muscle. He got his business mentality from his mother, who owned many beauty salons, and his pimp like qualities from his mother as well. When times got hard, his mother used his father's French accent to get the dough.

Drew watched his parents and the man Maria called Lamont talk. They kept going back and forth about something. The man then looked over at me. He turned back to my parents and said something else before shaking my father's hand. All of them stood up and started to walk out of the office.

"Come on Drew." Drew's mother called out. They all walked back out into the lobby.

"I'll give you three some time." Lamont said before disappearing.

Drew's dad started. "Drew you know we love you."

"Yes."

"And we care about you. That's why you have to stay here."

"Stay here?"

"Yes stay here. They can give you all the things we can't."

"But I want to be with you guys."

Drew's mother crouched down in front of Drew. "I know but you have to stay here." Lamont and Maria came back in with a duffle bag.

"I love you Drew." Drew's mother hugged. "Don't believe that I didn't for a second."

Drew's mother stood up and Drew's father crouched down and hugged him. "I love you too, you'll do good here."

Drew's father stood up and walked over to Lamont. Lamont gave him the duffle back and the couple walked out of the building, not looking back once. Drew might have been young but he was smart enough to know that he would never see his parents again and he seriously doubted that his parents would even care.

Maria walked over to Drew. "Drew, come on." Maria said and held out her hand. Drew took her hand and followed along.

Maria took him to the 20th floor. The 16th-24th floors were the dormitory floors. Each person shared a room and a bathroom with one other person. Maria walked in front of a door.

"This is your room. 2040 ok?"

"Ok." Drew said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad this is the beginning of a new life." Maria said and opened the door. "All of the clothes and things that you'll need are all ready in there. See you." Maria said and Drew entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"So you're my roommate." A raven-haired boy said from his bed. "I'm Justin."

"I'm Drew." Drew said and sat on his bed.

"You're parents drop you off too?"

"Yeah. Did yours?"

"Yeah." Justin said. "Classes start on Monday."

"Classes. So this is like a school."

"I guess. I'm happy. I like to learn."

"Me too." Drew said. He couldn't wait for Monday.

* * *

><p>Monday morning was the beginning of the training.<p>

The first thing the boys had to do was get their hair done.

"All real women have long beautiful hair." The instructor said before put obscene amounts of hair products in their hard. After a half an hour their, the next class was walking and posture.

"Women sit up straight and walk tall, no bouncing, they glide."

The class taught the boys how to talk and behave in public and all the other minute things of being a woman.

After that, they went for binding. The instructors there would bind their feet, so they didn't get big, and they would bind their waist and chest so they would be shaped like a female.

At lunch, they would eat and then be given their first dose of hormone pills for that day. Hormone pills would be taken 2 times a day at lunch and a dinner. After lunch they would have the normal classes like Math, Science, Social Studies, Language, and other school like subjects.

At the age of 13 all of the pupils would go for an operation. This operation gave you ability to become pregnant and it also gave you the ability to not get any one else pregnant. Everyone had to get this operation at 13 because the doctor said, "It needed time to kick in." After the operation, you would get your female name. This was kind of like a rite of passage.

At 16, you traded your Hair class for 'How to apply make up and walk in heels' class and at 17 you traded your chest for breast and tank tops for bras.

When you turned 18, you had your first real test. The test was to see if you could make the people around you believe you were a woman and what better way to test that than by being on a University campus.

At 18, you were allowed to go to a University, in state, and commute back and forth from the building to college. If you could get through four years without anyone questioning your gender, then you were ready to be in the magazine as Lamont called it.

"1.2.3 Smile." Drew, or Danielle, smiled as the man took his pictures. At 21 years old, the normal person would automatically assume he was all female. His long brown hair hung straight passed his shoulders. His small waist and breast would surely throw any one off. The only way they would know is if he took of his pants. He still didn't understand why he still had his manhood. If they wanted him to be a girl, shouldn't he have a vagina?

"That's good Danielle." The photographer said.

"Alright. Thank You." Drew said and walked to the elevators. He rode the elevator to the 20th floor and got off and went to his room 2040. When he walked in, he say Justin, or Angel, packing.

"Why are you packing?"

"I got sold." Justin answers.

"What?" Drew asked. "Didn't you just get your pictures taken."

"You know Lamont works fast." Justin answers.

"Wow. Do you know where you're headed?"

"UK."

"London?"

"No I think closer to Scotland but I'm not sure." Justin said before running over to Drew and hugging him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"This isn't good bye." Justin said and pulled away. "I'm going to see you again."

Drew smiled at him and nodded. They both knew it was a lie but it made them feel better. After the girls were sold, you never saw them again.

Justin picked up his bags and started out of the room. "See you later Dani."

"See you Angel."

After the door shut, Drew feel on his bed. Drew hadn't felt this much sadness since his parents left him here 15 years ago. Drew hoped he got picked soon, not that he really wanted a man, he wanted to get picked so that maybe he have a chance to see his best friend again.

Drew sighed. He needed a change of scenery.

* * *

><p>Thanks 4 reading<p>

Yoominc16


	2. Intro to Sheamus

Sheamus ran his hands through his bright red hair. He was tired, no he was beyond tired. He had just finished his 6 rounds of meetings with all the board members and he still had his other business to take care of after hours and then he would go home to that empty house on that private island off the coast of Ireland. But maybe that house wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Maybe that house would become a home.

Sheamus wasn't your stereotypical gay man. He didn't wave a rainbow flag and wasn't flamboyant. He didn't show all of his colors. He couldn't. With his fame in the mainstream world and the underground, he couldn't afford to be and so he had no choice but to be alone. That was the case until a few days ago. His best friend that was un the same predicament turned him on to a company called Sapphire Unlimited that could help him with that problem. Every thing was going good until he got a look at the first magazine. None of those 'women' appealed to him. He needed to talk to Lamont pronto.

Sheamus looked at his computer when he heard it making noise. Someone was Skyping him. He looked at the ID. It was Lamont.

"Speak of the Devil." Sheamus said before answering.

"Sheamus, buddy, see anything you like."

"I was just about to call you, and no didn't like what I saw."

"Well you really didn't give me anything to work with." Lamont started. "Tell me what you want in her."

"I just want her to be of Irish blood and she doesn't have to be that stereotypical red headed Irish chick."

Lamont's face lit up. "I have just the girl. I'm sending you the pictures now. Check them out and then get back with me. _Plus Tard._" Lamont signed off.

Sheamus brought up his email and clicked on the one sent by Lamont. He opened up the attachment and was amazed.

He was perfect and Sheamus had to have him. As Sheamus clicked his way through the picture book, he was getting more and more convinced that he had to him. After he clicked his way through the 500 page picture book. He called Lamont back on Skype.

"Bonjour."

"How Much?" Sheamus asked.

"Well he is my best Sapphire."

"How much?" Sheamus asked again.

Lamont smiled. Today was his lucky day.

* * *

><p>Sheamus returned home late that night.<p>

"Mr. Farrelly." Albert, the butler called out. "Welcome home. Would you like to eat?"

"No thank you." Sheamus started. "Albert tomorrow someone special will arrive and they will be staying with us indefinitely."

"A woman sir." Albert says.

Sheamus laughs. "Yes a woman."

"If I may ask, how long have you been seeing each other?"

"Three years." Sheamus lies. He hopes Lamont feels his newfound love in on their background. "She will probably arrive home before I do some make her feel comfortable and tell Stephanie to prepare a good meal."

"Will do. First impressions are everything." Albert starts. "Good night Mr. Farrelly."

"Goodnight." Sheamus says and climbs the steps to his bedroom. After entering his bedroom, he changes clothes before flopping down on his bed. Tomorrow the other side of the bed wouldn't be empty. His Irish prince would be here, or rather princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**Yoominc16**


	3. Why isn't this awkward?

Drew walks into Lamont's office and sits down in front of the desk.

"Don't you knock?"

"What's the point? No one is ever in here?" Drew retorts.

Lamont shakes his head. "Anyway. You got a buyer."

"Really? How much he pay?" Drew really wanted to know how much he was worth.

"I can't disclose that, confidentiality clause, but you won't have to worry about money. This guy is rich." Lamont leans in. "I mean so rich that he lives on a private island off the coast of Ireland an-."

"Ireland?" Drew's eyes lit up as he asked.

"Yeah, your going back to ya roots." Lamont says with a bad Irish accent. Lamont says."And." Lamont continues getting back on track. "He has about 6 planes. He sent one to pick you up. It should be at the air strip in." Lamont looks at his gold Rolex. "2 hours. So get you stuff together so they can take you." Lamont continues. "Also read the profile and learn it. You're flights 2 hours so that's plenty of time."

Drew couldn't believe it. He was finally getting out of here. He was going back to his birth country. He was changing his scenery. Drew took the file, jumped up out of the seat and walk to the door.

"Hey." Lamont calls out and Drew turns around. "Graduation Gift." Lamont says and throws him a velvet box. Drew opens the box and finds a sapphire bracelet.

"That's 18ct you better take care of that and yourself. You know if things get dangers, you call me and I'll ship your ass to somewhere safe."

Drew smiles, "I know you will. Love you Lamont."

"Yeah whatever, go get ready."

Drew laughed and walked out of the office and closed the door. He felt alittle ping in his heart knowing that could be the last time he saw Lamont.

"Hey you going kid?" Maria asked. The red head still looked the same after all these years. Over the years, he would learn a lot about Maria. About how Maria was originally Michael and about her relationship with the Lamont.

"Yeah, I'm headed to Ireland."

Maria pulled Drew in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Imma miss you too." Maria let go of Drew and Drew went up stairs and started getting ready.

Once Drew was in his room, he threw open his closet. He had to find the perfect outfit so that everyone at the airport would think he was a woman and so when his buyer saw him, he wouldn't be able to look away.

After a few minutes, he found a strapless short white dress with green detailing around the waistline and the bottom of the dress was flowing. It was the perfect combination of sexy and innocence. He found some green high heels to go with the dress and a black trench coat to go over it since it was a bit to short for the airport.

After he found the clothes, he packed the rest. Then took a shower and got dressed.

Before walking out of the room, he looked around one last time. Thinking on all the good and bad days he and Justin had in here. He also pondered on who would get this room next. Drew put on his shades. He couldn't worry about someone else's future. He had his own to think about.

Drew took the elevator downstairs. When he got off, he walked outside and got into the car that took him to the airport, never once looking back at the building.

Once he arrived at the airport, the driver helped him out and then went to the man at the curb and told him something. He then came back and got all of the bags out of the car.

As soon as the last bag was out of the car, a golf cart rolled up. A boy, who looked liked he could be 12, parked the cart and walked over to Drew.

"Hello Miss, I'll be taking you to your plane." The boy helped Drew into the cart and then put his bags on the cart before pulling off.

"You have good timing. They just finished preparing the plane. Once your one, they will be able to take off."

"That's great. I hate waiting." Drew replies.

After a few more minutes, the cart stops in front of a plane. Drew's mouth drops.

"I'm flying in that?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that a bit big for private plane."

"Well it is a G650."

Drew gets off the cart and climbs the steps to get to the plane. Once Drew is on the plane, he can't help but feel over whelmed. He had never been on an airplane and his first experience would be on one that looked like the Ritz.

Before sitting in the seat, Drew notices the Monogram in the headrest. A capital cursive F.

"Maybe his last name." Drew says aloud before sitting down. Drew takes off his shades and sits them on the table. Maybe this 2-hour flight wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Drew became anxious the moment the plane touched the ground. Drew really wanted to meet this man. The man behind all of the glitz and glamour. The door to the plane opened up and he took that as the sign to get off. He put his shade back on his face and walked out of the plane.<p>

He stood at the top of the steps and looked around. This was a private airport. His private airport. There were many other planes parked and ready to go in the terminals. As he looked out, there were trees everywhere. Drew walked down the steps and was met by an older man.

"You must be Mr. Farrelly's guest."

"Yes." Drew starts. "Danielle."

"Mario nice to meet you. Come this way."

Mario opened the door to the black Phantom Rolls-Royce and Drew slid in. Mario finished putting all of his bags in the truck before getting in and pulling off.

The road up to the house was pretty windy and hilly but it was nothing that the Royce couldn't handle.

"So." Mario starts looking into the rearview mirror at Drew. "How long have you and Mr. Farrelly been together, if you don't mind me asking."

"3 years." Drew had read over the profile and learned it. Drew looked out of the window and he couldn't believe his eyes so he took of his shades to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"That's his house?" Drew asks.

"Yep. One of the perks of being on your own island, you can build your house however big or small you want it."

"Oh my." Drew starts. "I don't think big is the right is the right adjective."

Mario laughed as he pulled up to the front door. Mario went to Drew's door and opened it. "I'll put all of your bags in the master bedroom. Unpack when you like."

"Thank you Mario."

Drew entered the house and it took his breath away.

The ceiling was painted in a silver and green design that Salazar Slytherin would have envied. An Crystal Silver Chandelier hung from the ceiling and two grand staircases that led upstairs.

"You must be Danielle." Drew turned in the direction of the voice.

"I'm Albert, the butler, Mr. Farrelly tells me to send his apologies. His meetings ran over but he is flying home as we speak."

"Oh I know he's a busy man." Drew said. "Is it ok if I look around?"

"Of course. If you need me, there is a phone in almost every room. Press one then the pound button and that dials me."

"Thank you Albert."

Drew turned around and started to explore the house. The first door he opened was a bathroom, which was pretty normal. He later found himself in the Living room. The living room had red couches, with black slate floor, and blue curtains that hung from the window. Drew took a look at his pictures and could tell he was a serious business man because all of his pictures was of him shaking someone else's hand or signing a contract. He saw no pictures of his family, which he though was weird.

Drew wandered around some more before he finally admitted to himself that he was lost so he continued to wander until he stumbled upon a door he hadn't been through. Drew opened the door and went inside. It was his office.

The glass desk was in the middle of room, while bookshelves lined the whole room. He had a big black CEO style chair behind the desk with the F embroidered on the chair and two smaller black chairs in front of the desk.

Drew walked over to his desk and picked up a picture frame. The picture was of a small red headed boy and a woman in her late twenties. This had to be him and his mother. Drew could tell by the clothing and hair styles that this was taken years ago.

"Snoopin' already."

Drew looked up. So this was the man who bought him. The bright red hair, the pale skin and for some reason Drew wasn't surprised at all at how the man feel right into the stereotype and for some odd reason that comforted him.

Drew smiled his best smile. "I got lost."

Sheamus laughed. "Yeah that happens sometimes." Sheamus walked closer to Drew and grabbed his hand. "Sheamus." He said before kissing it. That made Drew all giddy.

"Danielle."

"Real name."

"Drew."

"I like Drew better." Sheamus said. "Come on lets eat."

Sheamus lead Drew out of his office and into the Dining Room.

"Don't you want to take off your jacket."

Drew looked down. "Yeah. I forgot all about it." Drew untied the tie and slid the jacket off. Sheamus gulped as he looked at Drew's body. Drew had legs that went for miles and a body that Beyoncé would be jealous of.

Sheamus grabbed Drew's coat and put it on the back of the chair. He pulled out the chair for Drew and Drew sat down next to the head chair. Sheamus sat at the head of the table.

"I know you have many questions." Sheamus begin.

"I know you have many questions." Drew begin.

"Ok so one question at a time." Sheamus started. "You go first."

"Why buy a girl." Drew throws up air quotes when he says girl. "When you can have any girl or boy you want?"

"Because you don't know if their gold diggers or sincere. I bought you so at least I know you're not a gold digger. My turn. How did you end up at Sapphire?"

"My parents sold me because they couldn't afford me. How did you end up at Sapphire?"

"My friend made a purchase and he told me about it."

"What do you exactly do?" Drew asked.

"I do many things. Most of my money comes from the things I have stock in, I also do sales and some underground work."

"Underground work. You're a bad boy."

"Hey what can I say? Good guys finish last."

They stopped their questions when the servers brought out the food but when the left they started back up.

"How much...did you pay for me?" Drew asked, curious to see how little he was worth. Drew picked up his wine glass and began to drink.

"40 million Euro."

Drew choked on his wine. "What! I'll never be able to pay that back."

"I'm not asking for it back."

"I know…it's just…That's a lot of money!"

Sheamus laughed. "Don't worry about it. That didn't even put a dent in my account. Look I make 40 million euro in 4 hours everyday. So don't have a heart attack over it."

Drew shook his head. "Why are there no pictures of your family?"

"Long story. We'll talk about that on another day." Sheamus said. Drew could see Sheamus stiffening up over it so he decided not to push it.

The servers came and took up their plates and brought out the cheesecake.

"I love cheesecake." Drew said before digging in.

"Lamont said you would."

"What else did he tell you about me?"

"Not much. He said something about privacy thing."

"He told that bull to you too, there's no privacy in our contracts." Drew said before finishing off his cheesecake. "That was good." Drew said and then yawned.

"Come on lets go to bed." Sheamus said. Sheamus grabbed Drew's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

After the two get dressed, they both crawl into bed. Drew rolls over so that his head is on Sheamus's chest.

"I thought this would be weird." Drew said.

"Me too. But it's not."

"I know." Drew said and threw an arm around Sheamus. "Maybe it'll get awkward later."

"Maybe." Sheamus answers before the two drift off to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>1) I know Drew is Scottish but for the sake of the story he is Irish.<strong>

**2) 40 Million Euro= about 58 million US dollars If you are not familiar with Euro or US dollars, I can do some more converting.**

**Thanks 4 reading**

**YoominC16**


	4. Moving slow

A few weeks had passed since Drew arrived and everything was going as well as expected. It seemed like everything fell into place. They would wake up around eight, get dress, eat, then Sheamus would leave for work and Drew would stay at home or go explore the island. Sheamus could come home around two if he wasn't busy and they would spend the rest of the today together in some way but Drew was still worried. He was worried because Sheamus hadn't kissed him yet. There have been many moments within the weeks where Sheamus could have given him a light peck on the lips. There were also times when he could have given him long passionate kisses as well. Drew had to get to the bottom of this.

Drew looked up from his computer when he saw Sheamus enter the bedroom. He watched Sheamus take Burberry suitcases out of the closet.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked.

"We are going to London."

"We? Why?"

"I have meeting. Then we can do some shopping and then we are going to visit a friend of mine while we are there." Sheamus said. "Here" Sheamus gave Drew a suitcase. "You can use these two."

Drew got off the bed and started to pack his suitcase. "What's with all the Burberry?"

"I am helping them expand to Ireland so on top of the glorious salary the pay me, they give me free things like these suitcases."

"So you have a meeting with Burberry."

"Yes. I only use these suitcases when I go see them. I don't really like Burberry."

"Then why I are you helping them?"

"Because they pay me more than you can imagine, to do almost nothing."

Drew chuckles. "Ok. So next you're going to tell me that all those Louis Vuitton are here because you work with them to." Sheamus didn't say anything. "Oh my God!"

"Hey. I'm a Jack of all Trade."

"No, You're just money hungry."

"That too." Sheamus says and zips up the suitcase. "Lets go." The couple starts to walk out of the room. "Wait." Sheamus goes in his closet and grabs a Burberry trench coat. "Put this on. If I know them, they will be at my apartment to greet me."

Drew shook his head and followed Sheamus out of the house. What was he going to do with him?

Drew and Sheamus stepped out of the black Cadillac limo and like what Sheamus had said earlier in the day, two Burberry executives were waiting for him outside of his penthouse building.

"Sheamus." A man of what seem to be 40 stepped up to Sheamus and shook his hand followed by a quieter man that looked to be around Drew's age.

"Jack, David how have you been?" Sheamus asked.

"Oh very well." The older man answered while eyeing Drew.

"This is Danielle McIntyre." Sheamus explain.

"Nice you meet you." Drew said held out his hand for a shake.

"David." The younger man said and shook his hand.

"Jack." The older man said and the kissed Drew's hand.

Sheamus put his arm around Drew. "Danielle and I are going to rest, see you later." Sheamus said and walked off along with Drew.

Once the couple was in their penthouse, Drew started to ask questions.

"What's up with them? They're so weird." Drew asked.

"I know. Don't worry soon you won't even notice." Sheamus begin. "Jack is just a lonely old man and David…well I don't really know David. That was actually the third time I saw him.

Drew flopped down on the couch. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Me." Sheamus says and points to himself. "You make me like this." The couple shared a laugh. Sheamus looked at his watch.

"Oh. I have to go to the meeting. I will probably be in meetings till dark so tomorrow we will go shopping and do other fun things. See you later don't wait up." Sheamus lent down and kissed Drew on the cheek before grabbing his suit jacket and leaving.

'_A kiss on the cheek. Now we are getting somewhere." _


	5. An old Friend

Drew woke up to the sight of Sheamus's back. Drew say smoke coming from Sheamus.

"Mmm you shouldn't smoke." Drew said while stretching. Sheamus turned around and looked at Drew. He blew the last bit of smoke out of his mouth.

"They stress me out." Sheamus answers. "I only smoke when I have to meet them."

Drew got out of the bed and walked over to the alcohol tray. Sheamus watched as Drew walked. Drew only had on his white oxford shirt so Sheamus could admire Drew's beautiful legs. Sheamus put the cigarette back in his mouth to puff on it some more. Drew walked over to Sheamus and handed the glass of liquor and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I don't like smokers." Drew begins. "So you are going to have to drink."

Sheamus laughs. "Well then, I guess I'll be drunk at the banquet tonight."

"What Banquet?" Drew questions.

"Black tie event to celebrate the new launch."

"Black Tie Event? You didn't tell me anything about this! I have nothing to wear!" Drew started to flip out like an actual girl would.

"I didn't know anything about it either." Sheamus says and takes a sip of the drink. "That's why we are going shopping so calm down."

"Shopping!" Drew lit up. "Come on get dress, lets go!"

* * *

><p>Drew and Sheamus walked into the designer store. The clerk looked up and stared at them for a bit. They looked like money so she ran over to them.<p>

"Hello I'm Lauren. How can I help you today?"

"Hi Lauren. We are going to a black tie event tonight but Dr-Danielle doesn't have anything to wear."

Drew nodded.

"Oh well come over here. I'll find you a dress in know time." Lauren began to walk towards the dresses and the couple followed.

"You almost said my real name." Drew whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Ok here we are." Lauren turned around and looked at Danielle. "Don't worry about the size of any of the dresses. I can make it fit if you really like it."

"Thank you." Lauren went away and Drew started to look. Sheamus flopped down in the boyfriend chair.

Drew looked at him. "You're not going to help me?"

"Nope. I was just going to chill here but thanks for asking." Drew shook his head.

Half way through the rack, Drew heard a voice. Drew stopped looking and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Sheamus asked.

"I know that voice." Drew said before going around the corner, Sheamus followed.

"Angel?" Drew called out. Justin turned around and took off his shades.

"Danielle." Justin ran over and hugged Drew. "I didn't think I'd see you again." Justin said in Drew's ear.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Hey. What's up?" Wade said to Sheamus and gave him a hug. Sheamus returned it.

Angel and Danielle broke their hug.

"You two know each other?" Angel asks.

"Yeah. I mean we are best friends." Wade answers and goes back to Angel's side.

Sheamus walks back over to Drew. "He's the on that told me about Sapphire." Sheamus whispers.

"So what were you guys shopping for?" Angel asks.

"A dress for a black tie event." Danielle asks.

"No way, me too lets look together." Angel grabbed Danielle and ran off to the dress racks. Wade looked at Sheamus.

"So how has it been?" Wade asked.

"Good."

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

"What? No. I just bought her."

"So."

Sheamus shook his head. "You were always faster than me."

Angel and Danielle looked through the dress.

"So how is Sheamus?" Angel asks.

"Very good. And Wade."

"Treats me like a princess." Angel said. "So, how you two…you know?"

"No. He hasn't even kissed me."

"Wow. That's strange. I always thought you were faster than me." Angel says.

"Shut up."

An hour went by before the two 'girls' found their dresses. Angel picked out a black gown highlighted with a satin bow, flowing sash, and a floor sweeping skirt with a high slit on the left side and red satin Peeptoe shoes. Danielle found a blue sequins dress with a corset fitted top and loose bottom with a high slit on the right side with matching blue open toe shoes.

"You guys all finished?" Wade asked. Angel and Danielle said yes.

They paid for everything and left the store. "See you tonight." Angel said.

"See you." Danielle said and got in the car. Sheamus started up the car and drove off.

"You planed that."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sheamus said.

"You didn't buy anything which means you knew all about the event and lied and said you didn't know anything about it so we could go shopping and I would get to see my best friend."

"Maybe I did have something to do with this."

"Well if you did." Drew starts. "I'm happy you did." "Anyway, how nosy are your coworkers?"

"Very."

Drew sighed. He didn't know if he would be able to make it tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	6. I need Oxygen

Drew looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He looked like a princess in his blue dress. Sometimes he surprised himself with how much he looked like an actual girl. Drew grabbed the diamond encrusted D pendent and put his hair up in it. The look was now complete.

"Wow." Sheamus said. Drew turned around.

"You clean up nice too." Drew said while looking over Sheamus. He was wearing a black Armani tux with a white shirt and a blue tie that matched Drew's dress.

Sheamus walked toward Drew and placed his hands on Drew's hips. "You want to go back to Ireland."

"You should have asked me before I squeezed myself into this dress." Drew said. "No we have to go and besides it took me two hours to get like this. I have to show it off."

Sheamus chuckled. "Ok then let's go."

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Drew walked into the Gala. It was decorated in Burberry print that was placed very nicely. The dance floor was in the middle of the room and the circle tables were placed around the dance floor.<p>

"Here we go." Sheamus said.

"Wh-." Before Drew could get it out, a lady approached them.

"Mr. Farrelly it's so nice to see you." The lady said and hugged Sheamus. The lady looked Drew up and down. "Who is this?"

"This is." Sheamus put is hand on the small of Drew's back and pushed him forward. "Danielle, my girlfriend." The lady put on a fake smile that Drew saw through.

"Hi. I'm Cailin." She said and hugged Drew. Drew hugged her back. "Oh have you met the others."

"Other?" Danielle questions.

"Come this way." Cailin said and pulled Danielle away. Danielle looked back at Sheamus and Sheamus shrugged.

"Hi girls." A few women turned around. "This is Danielle, Sheamus's girlfriend."

The girls looked at Danielle.

"Hello, I'm Shannon." Danielle looked at Shannon. She was a short, black-Irish woman who was a little round. She was cute.

"I'm Michelle." Michelle was also blonde but her accent was different.

"Are you from the American south?"

"Yeah. Florida. How did you know?"

"Your accent wasn't British, Irish, or French."

"And I'm Maryse." Danielle could tell that Maryse was a standard French bitch, stuck up and rude.

Danielle looked up when she saw a familiar face. "Angel!" Angel looked up and went over to Danielle.

"What's up girl?" Angel said.

"Hi. I'm Cailin." Cailin stuck her hand out. Angel took it. "Angel."

"Michelle"

"Shannon."

"Maryse. So who are you here with Danielle?"

"My boyfriend Sheamus."

"Umm." Maryse started. " I always thought he was gay. How long have you been together?"

"3 years." Danielle said, shocked about the gay comment

"Wow. Why sit in the background."

"I'm shy." Danielle said. Drew was starting to get tired of all the questions.

"So who are you with Angel?"

"I'm with Wade Barrett."

"What!" Maryse was clearly upset.

"Yeah. We've been dating for 2 years. He's just so great." Angel replied, knowing he was firing her up. "So who are you guys here with?"

"Oh. I'm with David." Shannon said.

"The young small guy over there?" Danielle said and pointed.

"Yeah. He looks like a string bean but he is very strong.

"I'm with Jack, the old man." Michelle started. "But a rich old man." Michelle laughs.

"And you Maryse?"

"I'm by myself. I'm President of International Marketing." Maryse said harshly.

"Ok." Angel says slowly noticing the harshness in her voice.

"Hey girls." Wade and Sheamus say while coming up behind them. "Excuse me ladies but we need our girlfriends." Wade says and wraps his arm around Angel's waist and Sheamus grabs Danielle's hand.

"Nice meeting you girls." Danielle and Angel say before being lead away by their boyfriends.

"Looked like you guys needed some help." Sheamus says.

"Thank You." Angel and Danielle say at the same time.

Sheamus and Wade lead their girls to the top balcony to be away from all of the other people. Sheamus sat in a chair and Danielle sat in his lap. Wade and Angel did the same.

"Question." Angel begins. "What's up with you and Maryse?"

"Yeah!" Danielle joins in. "When Angel told her that she was with you, Maryse almost flipped a lid."

Wade laughed. "She has been trying to get in my pants for years. She a gold digger and I don't like her at all, simple as that." Wade said and wrapped his arms tighter around Angel.

"Good because I don't share." Angel begins. "So when are you guys going back to Ireland?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Angel pouted. "So I'm not going to be able to see Dani anymore?" It was Danielle's turn to pout.

"Dani can come visit you anytime." Sheamus replied.

"Really?" Danielle and Angel question.

"Yeah I mean we do have all those private jets."

Angel settled back into Wade's embrace. "Thanks." Sheamus waved his hand.

"Do you think anyone notices that we are gone?" Danielle asks.

"Yeah but who cares." Wade answers.

* * *

><p>Maryse grabbed her phone and dialed a number.<p>

"Hello."

"I though you said Wade didn't have a girlfriend." Maryse screamed

"He doesn't"

"Oh well then who is this Angel and why did she show up with him tonight saying they had been dating for 2 years."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"She did some good hiding? Do you have her last night? I can look her up."

"No I don't. Also, I thought you told me Sheamus was gay."

"I thought he was."

"Well he isn't. He has been dating some chick named Danielle." Maryse stalls for a minute. "We need to figure something else out."

"There is nothing else to figure out. Steal him away like you did all others ok?"

"k au revior."

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Drew had arrived at their penthouse. They quickly stripped out of their formals and into their nightclothes. They couple lay in bed arms wrapped around each other.<p>

"You looked really pretty tonight." Sheamus told Drew.

Drew looked at Sheamus. "Thank you. All of my hard work was noticed."

"Yeah and not just by me."

"Really."

"I'm I found myself getting jealous."

"I'm flattered." Sheamus gave Drew a questioning look. "No, I'm serious." Drew said while chuckling. "No one has ever been jealous over me."

"Well get used to it." Drew smiled up at Sheamus.

"Can I kiss you?" Sheamus asked.

"Why would you ask such a silly question?" Drew said.

Sheamus lend down and kissed Drew on the lips. Drew wrapped his arms around Sheamus's neck and lend into the kiss. Sheamus forced Drew onto his back and got on top of him, never once breaking the kiss. Sheamus's hands roamed all over Drew's body and Drew's hands did the same.

Drew's chest was starting to get tight and started to burn. He need oxygen. Drew turned his head an broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sheamus said, worried he had gone to far.

"I need oxygen."

Sheamus couldn't help but laugh at how cute that sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know these chapters maybe kind of slow but I am going through a severer writers block and I am trying to break it.

**Thanks 4 Reading**

YoominC16


	7. Oh the Irony

Drew looked up from his computer when he heard a knock at the door. Drew was at home on the island and Sheamus was working in mainland Ireland. Drew couldn't wait for Sheamus to get home so he could kiss him again like they kissed in London, and maybe do something more. Drew sighed. He was turning into a nymph. Drew got up from his seat and answered the door since Albert was out back working. Drew swung the big door open.

"Hello." Drew said. The man just looked at him. Drew looked down at himself and realized he just answered the door looking like a bum. He had on sweats with a shirt that had a few holes, his hair was up in a messy bun, and his glasses, dirty I might add, was hanging off the tip of his nose.

The man looked at the women standing before him. At first, he thought this woman might be Sheamus's girlfriend then he looked at her clothes. He concluded that she must be a new member of his staff, maybe a maid, because she was to dirty to be anything else.

"Hello. Is Mr. Farrelly home?"

"No, he is not."

"Ok just tell him Mr. Regal stopped by." With that the man left. Drew closed the door behind him.

"That was weird." Drew said aloud. He needed to find out who this man was.

* * *

><p>"Danielle." Sheamus called out because the staff was around.<p>

"In your office." Sheamus was taken back by that statement. Why was Drew in his office?

Sheamus entered his office to see Drew looking through some files.

"So a man." Drew began. "Came by here looking for you. His name was Mr. Regal and I've been dying to know more about him he hasn't popped up in a single report or file."

"Snooping again."

"It's not snooping if you are honest." Sheamus shook his head.

"Did you tell him you were with me?"

"No, I think he assumed I was apart of the staff because I answered the door while I wasn't dressed properly."

"Good, lets keep it that way."

"Why?" Sheamus didn't answer. "Oh so he is apart of your underground work. I got cha." Drew nodded before putting the files back.

"You remember when you asked me about my family?" Sheamus asked and sat down on the couch in his office. Drew sat next to him.

"Yes."

"My father was killed before I was born. My mother raised me. She died fifteen years ago questionably."

"Questionably?" Drew asked.

"Yeah she was perfectly healthy and then she just died." Sheamus shook his head to keep from crying. "Anyway the man you saw today, William Regal, he killed my parents and thinks I don't know it."

"What!" Drew flipped. "How can you be around him?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Sheamus wrapped his arms around Drew. "And keep your girlfriend extremely close." Sheamus pulled Drew onto his lap. Drew turned around so he was facing Sheamus.

"What do you plan on doing to him?"

"Get proof that he had something to do with it."

"Then."

"Kill him and the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't actually kill somebody. He would pay someone to do it."

Drew wrapped his arms around Sheamus's neck. "We are so weird casually talking about death."

"I know that's way we go so well together." Sheamus said and started to kiss Drew. Drew opened his mouth and let Sheamus slide his tongue in. Sheamus slid his hands under Drew's shirt. Drew moaned when he felt Sheamus's hand on his man-made breast.

"The feel so real." Sheamus said between kisses. Drew giggled.

Drew moaned again when he felt Sheamus's erection poking at him through his pants. Damn, Drew didn't know he had such an affect on Sheamus. Thing kept on getting heated until.

"Mr. Farrelly. Dinner is re-OH!" Albert stopped mid sentence when he saw the position Danielle and Sheamus were in.

The couple broke the kiss. Drew turned his head away from Albert, slightly embarrassed he had been caught having a very heated make-out session with Sheamus. For some odd reason, being caught didn't bother Sheamus. He looked up at Albert, one hand still under Drew's shirt, the other on Drew's butt.

"Yeah, what's up Albert?" Sheamus asked.

"Dinner's ready." Albert said quickly and ran out of the office.

"Oh my God." Drew started. "That was so embarrassing."

Sheamus waved his hand. "You'll get used to it and so will he. Lets go eat."

Drew was amazed at the fact that Sheamus wasn't bothered by all of this. I guess it was because he's a virgin.

* * *

><p>William Regal picked up the phone and dialed a number.<p>

"_Hello._"

"Oh the irony of this situation." William said and smiled. Oh how he loved this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	8. Guess what happened today

Justin sat down on the couch and fired up his laptop. He couldn't wait to tell Drew about what had just happened. He logged onto his Skype account and called Drew. In a matter of seconds, Drew answered.

"Hey. What's up?" Drew answered. Justin could tell from the background that Drew was in the bedroom.

"Guess what just happened."

"No good at guessing. Tell me what happened." Drew whines.

"Maryse just left."

"What?" Drew said while laughing. "When did she come over and Why was she there?"

"Well." Justin begins.

* * *

><p>Maryse walked up the driveway and to the front door. Before she knocked, she looked at her surroundings. These things were supposed to her things not Angel's. Maryse knocked hard on the door.<p>

Angel answered the door. "Maryse. What a surprise."

"Hi, yeah, I know I didn't call before I came but the boss wanted Wade's approval on these contracts." Maryse waves the file in front of Angel. "And he wanted an approval today so he can go on vacation tomorrow. I was the only one available so he sent me."

"Well come in." Angel stepped aside so Maryse could come in. "I'll go get Wade."

Justin ran into Wade's office. "Maryse is here."

Wade looked up at Justin. "Excuse me."

"Maryse is here, something about needing your approval." Wade shook his head. He was never going to get rid of her. Justin followed Wade out of his office and to the foyer where Maryse was waiting.

"Maryse." Wade says. "What's up?"

"Hey Wade." Maryse turns on her sex appeal. "We need to go over these and get them approved before boss goes on vacation."

"Ok come to my office." Maryse follows Wade to his office, leaving Justin in the foyer.

Maryse and Wade set down and begin to discuss all of the contracts. For once, Wade believes that this meeting is going to be strictly professional.

"So Wade." Maryse says while putting everything back in the folder. "Why hide Angel for two years?" Wade was wrong.

"I wanted to be sure I loved her before introducing her to everyone."

"Love?" Maryse says shocked. "How can you love that? I mean you have only been together for two years.

Wade shakes his head. "Look. I love Angel and one day Angel will be my wife. I know you like me but you have to get over it. I love Angel."

"But." Maryse slides closer to Wade. "What Angel doesn't know won't hurt her." Maryse says and slides her well-manicured finger down Wade's chest.

"Sorry. You're not my type."

"Ah!" Maryse scoffed before picking up the file and speed walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Justin jumped when he hurt the slam. He got up and met Wade in the foyer. "What just happened?"

"I told her she wasn't my type." Wade said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Drew laughs at the story Justin just told him. He was laughing so hard that the computer almost slipped out of his lap and onto the bedroom floor. "That is hilarious. I told her she wasn't my type. Wade for the win."<p>

"But seriously." Justin begins. "What am I going to do about Maryse?"

"You could confront her."

"You know that's not my thing."

"Well Maryse is a strong woman. Even though Wade dissed her like that, she will still keep trying."

"I know. I'll figure out something. I'm tired of her." Justin starts. "So what's new with you?"

"Nothing really some weird guy came by the house yesterday but Sheamus just told me it was someone he worked with."

"So have you and Sheamus made it to first base?" Justin asked with a smirk.

"I'm still on first but Sheamus is on second." Drew answered.

"What did he touch?"

"You are a pervert." Drew said. "I'm not telling you that."

"Oh so he touched your breast."

"Bye Justin." The last thing Drew heard was Justin laughing before he disconnected the call.

"How did Justin know that?"

* * *

><p>"He told me I wasn't his type." Maryse said to the guy on the other line. "I'm not his type. I'm everyone's type."<p>

"Not his obliviously."

"Haha very funny." Maryse says sarcastically.

"Just compare yourself to Angel. You two are totally different. Maybe, you should be more like Angel."

"Yeah." Maryse started. "That's the best idea you've had in a long time. Talk to you later."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious Regal?"<p>

"This is something I could not make up." William says. The person on the other line sighs.

"Hopefully they never find out about anything, any of this."

"They won't. I know they won't. Don't worry about anything. You won't be revealed."

"Go. Call me if this changes." The other person hung up.

William hung up his phone. If Sheamus didn't know by now, he would never know.

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Drew stumbled in their home at two in the morning after they were done bar hopping in the mainland. Sheamus was just fine but Drew was little tipsy. Drew looked at the staircase as if it were a demon.<p>

"I'm not-I'm not going to be able to make it." Drew says and points at the stairs. Sheamus picks Drew up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. Sheamus laid Drew on the bed.

"Who knew you would be such a lightweight."

"Hey." Drew sat up. "I just turned twenty-one and I'm not drunk...just slightly buzzed." Drew got off the bed and went to the drawer and grabs a shirt to sleep in.

Sheamus watched as Drew undressed in front of him. He really did have the perfect body. Up top he looked female but down below he was all male. Drew put the oversized shirt on. He turned around and met Sheamus's stare. Drew walked over to him a straddled his hips.

"Like what you see?" Drew asked a pressed up against Sheamus.

"Of course." Sheamus answered. Drew lends down and kissed Sheamus on the lips. Drew willingly opened up his mouth so Sheamus could explore the warm cavern. When Drew fills something poking his thigh, he pulls back.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Drew slides off of Sheamus, pulls back the covers, and climbs into bed for a peaceful sleep. He was such a tease.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**Yoominc16**


	9. Did I Fix It?

"She is trying to be me." Justin said to Drew via Skype.

"What? How? Who?" Drew asked, confused as all get out.

"Maryse, she came over here today. Wade said she apologized to him and told him that they were on friendship terms but she is trying to be me."

"How?" Drew asks again.

"She dyed her hair black. She was wearing contacts to make her eyes dark brown like mine. She was wearing the same black frame glasses that I wear when I don't wear my contacts. She was even trying to speak with my accent. She's trying to become me." Justin screamed.

"Ok." Drew said, still trying to process all of this information. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to confront her now." Justin started. "This is going too far."

"It really is." Drew looked into the camera. "She's like your clone, your long lost sister. Maryse and Angel twins." It was Angel's turn to hang up on Drew.

"That bitch just hung up on me."

"Huh." Sheamus walked into the room.

"Nothing." Drew waved him off and went back to his computer. Drew's head shot up. "Why are you still here?"

"What?" Sheamus crawled across the bed to Drew. "Can't take a day off?"

"Workaholic Sheamus? Take a day off? I'm pretty sure that's an oxymoron." Drew said and smiled. Sheamus put his hand behind Drew's head and pulled him in for a searing kiss but a knock at the door interrupted them.

Sheamus sighed. People were such cock blockers. Sheamus got up and looked out the window.

"Shit. It's Regal." Sheamus turned to Drew. "Stay upstairs." Drew nodded in understanding.

Sheamus ran down the stairs. "I got this one Albert."

"Yes sir." Albert said and went back to his room to finish his nap.

Sheamus opened the door. "William."

"Sheamus, me dear boy, I came over a few days ago but you weren't home."

"Come in."

Drew tried to listen to the conversation that the men downstairs were having but everything was muffled. He opened the door, slightly, to see what they were doing since he couldn't hear but they weren't in the foyer. They were in his office.

Drew sat on the bed and crossed his arms, feeling defeated. He wanted to know what was going on but he wasn't about to go downstairs. William Regal creep him out too much.

A few minutes later, Sheamus came upstairs and lay on the bed. he took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"It gets harder and harder for me not to loose control." Sheamus said and rubbed his face.

Drew straddled Sheamus and removed his hands so he could look in Sheamus's eyes. "You shouldn't do this to yourself." Drew placed his hands on Sheamus's chest. "It will hurt your heart."

Sheamus put his hands on Drew's hips. "It's too late for that. It's already in pieces."

"Well then." Drew starts. "Let me put it back together."

Drew lend down and kiss Sheamus on the lips. Sheamus put one hand on Drew's butt, the other on the back of Drew's head. Drew opened his mouth and let Sheamus's tongue enter. Sheamus prayed that no one would interrupt them this time.

Drew started to unbutton Sheamus's white oxford work shirt. Drew let his hands roam on the pale white chest, feeling the tone pecks and 6-pack underneath. Sheamus sat up with Drew still in his lap, never breaking the kiss. Drew took the white shirt off of Sheamus and threw it somewhere in the bedroom. Sheamus played with the hem of Drew's shirt. Drew took the hint and pulled back, letting Sheamus strip him of his shirt. Sheamus kissed Drew again before taking his right hand and undoing his bra. Drew pulled back. He slides off the bra and threw it where he threw the shirt just moments ago.

Sheamus grabs Drew's head pulls him in for another kiss before flipping him over onto his back. Sheamus went back to Drew's lips before attacking his neck. Slowly, Sheamus made his way to Drew's left breast. Sucking and licking it, earning moans from the man underneath him. Sheamus went to the other breast before kissing his way down Drew's stomach.

Sheamus popped the button on Drew's pants. Drew lifted his hips so Sheamus could slide the jeans off. Sheamus grabbed a hold of Drew's under, pulling them down to reveal the forbidden fruit underneath them.

"Wait." Drew stopped him. Sheamus looked up at him with sad eyes. "You're still dressed." Sheamus looked down. His pants were still on. Sheamus kissed Drew's hip.

"Later." With that, Sheamus pulled off Drew's underwear. Sheamus teased Drew by kissing his perfect thighs and leaving his manhood alone.

Drew lifted himself up on his elbows, looking down at Sheamus. His breathing was heavy and choppy. He just wished Sheamus would

"Oh my God." Drew fell back on the bed when he felt Sheamus's mouth around his cock sucking him. Sheamus bobbed his head up and down on Drew, holding Drew down so he didn't buck into his mouth. Sheamus stopped sucking and came up for air before swirling his tongue around the head of Drew's cock, licking up the pre cum as it dribbled down Drew's cock.

"Mm you taste so good."

Drew's moan turned into a giggle. Sheamus kissed Drew again before opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Sheamus moved so his face in between Drew's legs.

"Spread your legs wider." Drew complied.

Sheamus drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Sheamus teased Drew's entrance before plunging his finger into Drew's tight hole.

Drew gasped. It didn't hurt like Justin said it would but it felt uncomfortable but only for a moment.

"Ugh Sheamus." Drew's eyes rolled back as Sheamus thrust his finger against that scared spot. Sheamus added another finger, which made Drew moan even louder. Drew fisted the sheets. Everything felt so good. He had never experienced pleasure like this.

Sheamus pulled his two fingers out. Drew whimpered at the loss of contact and fullness. Drew watched as Sheamus rolled the condom on his cock and lubed himself up. Drew laid his head back on the pillow while Sheamus lined himself up to Drew's hole.

"You sure?" Sheamus asked. Drew didn't say anything. He just gave him a 'why did you ask that stupid question' look. Sheamus grabbed onto Drew's hips and pushed forward. Drew closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pleasure and not the pain.

"Want me to pull out?"

"No." Drew answered in a hurry. He had been waiting too long for this. He wrapped his legs around Sheamus's waist. Sheamus took that as a cue to keep going, so he did. He pushed through the tight walls until he was all the way in. Drew gave a small nodded, telling Sheamus he could move. Sheamus took a tighter hold onto Drew's hips before sliding in and out, hitting that special place on the first thrust.

"Oh fuck." Drew cussed and pulled Sheamus down for a sloppy kiss. Sheamus thirsted faster and deeper inside of Drew, hitting his prostate each time, and it was making Drew go crazy.

"Fuck baby you're so tight." Sheamus lifted Drew's leg over his shoulder so he could have better access.

"Mm baby I'm so close." Drew managed to get out. "So c-close." Sheamus grabbed Drew's cock and started to pump it with the same rhythm he was thrusting with.

"Then cum baby." Sheamus lend down to Drew's ear. "Cum for me baby."

"Sheamus!" Drew screamed, his fluids spilling all over Sheamus's hand. Drew's tight muscles contracted bring Sheamus over the edge with him.

Once the couple came off of their highs, Sheamus pulled out and tossed the used condom in the waist can. The couple lay face to face. Sheamus wrapped his arms around Drew and kissed him.

"Did I fix it?"

"Huh." Sheamus was confused.

"Your heart. Did I fix it?"

Sheamus smiled. "Yeah. You put it back together."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	10. Was Maryse about to win?

Justin zipped up his black leather jacket. Today, he was going over Maryse's house to confront that crazy bitch about what exactly she was doing. Justin had borrowed, more like stole, Wade's phone to get her address from his contacts. Justin was almost out the door when Wade stopped him.

"Where are you going babe?"

Justin didn't like lying to Wade but he knew he couldn't tell Wade the truth. He would thing he was crazy. "There is a sale going on at that store, you know the one with the blue sign, and I wanted to see if they had any shoes to go with the dress I'm wearing to your benefit dinner." That was a perfect lie. Wade knew how much Justin loved to shop.

"Looking like that?" Wade looked Justin up and down. He was wearing low-riding black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt, with a chain hanging off of it, five inch black booties, and a black leather jacket with silver design on it. Wade couldn't see the shirt because the jacket was zipped up.

Justin scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "You know I don't go anywhere looking like a bum."

Wade walked over to Justin and grabbed his hand. "This." He spun Justin around. "Is just too sexy."

"Well." Justin took his hand out of Wade's. "Too sexy is leaving to go to this sale. See you la-." Justin wasn't able to finish because Wade had taken him in his arms and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the. Wade put me down now." Justin whined. Wade was ruining his plan.

"Sorry baby. I can't let this sexiness go to waste."

"Wade, I promise, when I get back you can do whatever you want to me just please put me down. The sale. Wade! Wade!"

Wade didn't response to the screams and the pleas. He just opened the bedroom door, went inside, and kicked the door shut.

* * *

><p>Drew looked up at the unidentified bird perched on the thick tree branch. This was one of the things he liked the most about the island, the unique species it harbored. The island held animals that he had never seen, some he would never want to see again, but he had seen this beautiful bird before. This time he came prepared. He had his camera ready to take the photo and show Sheamus. He had tried to describe the bird to him before but he's words never came out right. When Sheamus got back from his meeting, he would show him the picture.<p>

"AH!" Drew screamed when he felt two hands grab his hips. He immediately turned around and swung at the person, connecting with its right cheek. The person fell to the ground before Drew realized whom it was.

"Oh shit Sheamus. I'm so sorry." Drew kneeled down by Sheamus. Sheamus was holding his cheek.

"Damn, you have a good right arm. Where did you learn that?"

"Lamont made us take self defense classes every year we were there. Let me see." Drew removed Sheamus's hand and looked at the damage.

"Your face is all red."

"That's what happens when you are as pale as I am and you get hit." Sheamus stops and puts his hand back on his cheek. "Fuck it still stings."

Drew smirked then looked at Sheamus. "You want me to make you feel better."

* * *

><p>After a few quick rounds of love making, Wade was finally asleep. Justin slowly slipped out of Wade's arms and began to redress himself. Justin put his hair in a ponytail before looking back at Wade one more time. No one was going to steal what was his. Justin put on his black shades and left.<p>

Maryse checked her hair to make sure there was no blonde showing. Maryse thought she looked very much like Angel. She could take Angel's place in a heartbeat. Maryse stopped looking at herself when she heard a knock at the door.

Maryse walked to the door and opened it, not bothering to look through the peephole or ask who was there.

"Hello Maryse."

"Hey…Angel. What a surprise." Maryse said, confused as to why Angel was here and how she got her address.

"I know this is kind of rude, with me just popping up, but can I come in and talk to you." Angel said. Maryse may be a bitch but manners come first.

"Yeah sure come in." Maryse said and stepped out of the way so Angel could come in.

Angel walked in and looked around. Maryse's house was nice but nowhere near as nice as Wade, no wonder she wanted him so much. Angel followed Maryse to her office.

"Please sit." Angel sat in front of the desk while Maryse sat in the wheeled chair behind the desk. "Ok. Lets talk."

Angel took a deep breath before starting. "Just stop."

"Stop what."

"Stop trying to be me, stop trying to steal my man, stop being a slut an a copycat and go back to blonde bitchy Maryse who thinks she's better than everyone else." Surprisingly Angel didn't yell. She was actually very calm about it.

Maryse laughed. "What? So you think that little speech is going to make me retreat." Maryse starts. "Wade was supposed to be mine. I've been in the picture longer than you have. I've put in more work than you have."

"Well then, if you have worked harder than me, why am I on the track to become Mrs. Barrett and you're still just Maryse?" Angel retorted.

"You think you're on the track to marriage." Maryse says, stalling to think of a lie to tell. "Well why has he been sleeping with me for the past 6 months? I warm his bed at night."

Angel smiled. She knew Maryse was lying. Her eyes gave it away. Angel took of his shades. "You may warm his bed but I warm his heart." Angel looked Maryse directly in the eyes. She wanted to get the message across. "All girls can fuck but only certain ones can love with all their heart, you are not one of them. Even if you are sleeping with what's mine, what makes you think he won't throw you aside for the next blond bitch that walks his way?"

"What makes you think Wade won't throw you away for me?" Maryse asks confidently.

Angel smiled again. "Because every rich and powerful man needs a trophy wife and I'm the prime example of a trophy wife." Angel lend forward. "I'll be the trophy wife and you'll be the whore on the side and that's fine with me because I'll have control of his wallet while you'll be begging him to give you a few hundred." Angel smirked. "Now is that really the future you want?"

"You know what Angel." Maryse stops and takes a breath. It looks like she was thinking about something snotty to say instead she lunged across the desk at Angel. The chair the Angel was sitting in fell back and Maryse was on top of Angel pulling her hair and trying to punch her. At that moment, Angel silently thanked Lamont for making her go to self-defense class. The next time Maryse threw a punch, Angel grabbed her hand, putting Maryse off guard, and punched Maryse in the face. Angel and Maryse both got to their feet at the same time. Maryse made the first move, throwing a punch at Angel's face, but Angel caught her arm and threw her against the bookshelf.

"Fuck this." Maryse said before throwing a shelf of books on to the ground. Maryse felt for something and turned around and pointed at Angel. Angel was now staring down the loaded barrel of a 9mm handgun.

"Come with me."

Angel kept her poker face up and hides the fear that consumed her at that moment. Was this it? Was Maryse about to win?

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YoominC16**


	11. There is still so much fun to be had

Sheamus and Drew walked back into their house in the early morning hours, pulling grass and bugs from their hair as they made their way through the house. After a few round of 'make Sheamus feel better' sex, the couple had fell asleep outside, leaving their bodies open to mother nature.

"I think something bit me." Drew said and rubbed his arm.

"That was probably me" Sheamus said and smirk. Drew playfully pushed him.

"Mr. Farrelly." Albert came rushing down the hall with the home telephone in his hand. "It's Mr. Barrett. He sounds urgent." Albert handed Sheamus the telephone and left them to handle business.

"Wade. What's up?" Wade started to yell.

"Hold on. Stop yelling and slow down."

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"Wade I'm going to put you on speaker." Sheamus pressed the button so now Wade was on speaker.

"I can't find Justin."

"What!" Sheamus and Drew yell.

"Yeah. I woke up around 2p.m. and he was gone but then I remembered him telling me about some shoe sale so I though he was there but it's been." Wade stops to look at his watch. "Twelve hours since then. I've tried calling, texting. He is not answering. I don't know what to do or where to look. I can file a police report because you have to missing a full twenty-four hours. And I have been trying to call you guys and-"

"I think I might know where he maybe." Drew said calmly.

"Shit, where Drew?"

"I'll tell you when we get there because I don't want you to run off and do something stupid. We'll be there in an hour and fifty minutes. Hold tight." Drew hung up the phone.

"Call your pilot. Tell him wheels up in twenty."

* * *

><p>An hour and fifty minutes later, Drew and Sheamus were knocking on Wade's door. The door flew open.<p>

"About time." Wade said and retreated back into the house.

"Glad to see you too." Sheamus said. Drew and Sheamus followed Wade into the living room. They all sat down.

"So where is he?" Wade asked Drew.

"With Maryse." Drew stated calmly.

"What?" Wade and Sheamus questioned.

"Justin told me that he thought about confronting Maryse yesterday. So he has to be with Maryse. Either Justin is somewhere hiding Maryse's body or Maryse is kicking Justin's ass.

"Well then." Wade grabbed his keys off the table. "Let's go to Maryse's house."

* * *

><p>"Sit down." Maryse commanded and then put the gun to back of Angel's head. Angel turned around and then sat down on the cold metal chair. "If you run, I'll shoot you." The two had a stare down until the door of the room opened again. Maryse broke the stare first and turned to look at the crowd. Angel turned his head slightly to the left and looked at the three people. Two of them were men and one looked like a woman, an older woman. Maryse went over to them and exchanged greeting. The group them moved over to the far side of the room so Angel couldn't hear their conversation.<p>

Justin kept looking between the group and the door. They had left the door wide open and they were on the far side of the room. He was trying to be rational about this, trying to calculate his chances in hi mind, but he couldn't. He just wanted to go home to Wade and forget that any of this ever happened. Justin looked at the group again before getting out of his seat and bolting towards the door.

BANG! The gun went off and Justin fell to the ground. He looked down at his left leg. He had been shot right below his knee. The bullet somehow managed to be a through and through bullet so the wound was bleeding heavily.

Maryse walked over to Angel. " I told you I was going to shoot you if you ran. Why don't you ever listen?" Maryse grabbed Angel by her hair and drug her back to her seat. Maryse managed to sit Angel on the seat. She took out a cloth and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

"You can't die, I mean, you can't die right now." Maryse said then giggled. "There is still so much fun to be had."

Angel looked from Maryse to the three others. Angel showed no fear but all Justin wanted to was cry and call out for Wade. Angel touched the wound. Justin didn't want to die like this.

"Come on let's go." One of the men called out to Maryse. The older woman, and the two men left the room. Maryse gave one finally look to Angel before walking out and locking the door shut.

Justin looked around the room. Justin didn't know what to do so he bowed his head and began to pray.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	12. My name is Angel

The trio pulls up to Maryse's house. They notice that most of the lights are on and her car is parked in the driveway. Wade turns off the headlights and pulls into the driveway.

"You think they're in there?" Sheamus questions.

"Only one way to find out." Wade says before turning the ignition off and getting out of the car. Drew and Sheamus follow suit, making sure not to make too much slam the car doors.

Wade goes to knock but notices the door is slightly ajar.

"The door is open." Wade looks back at Sheamus and Drew.

"Well let's go." Drew replies.

Wade opens the door and looks around before stepping inside; Drew comes in next, followed by Sheamus. As the trio looks around, the house seems to be in order. The kitchen, living room, dining room, and several other rooms seem to be pretty normal but there was still no sign of Justin.

"What's behind that door?" Drew asks.

"I don't know lets see." Sheamus says. He grabbed onto the door handle and turned it. Sheamus swung the door open to reveal an office, a destroyed office. The chairs were turned over; books and papers were all over the floor. Everything was just in disarray. All three of them walked in with their mouths wide open. Wade broke the silence.

"Come on and look for something that might tell us where Justin is." Wade went over Maryse's desk and started to look through it. Sheamus looked through the bookshelf while Drew went through the papers on the floor.

After a few minutes, Drew was about to give up.

"I'm not finding anything." Drew sighed in defeat.

"The same here." Sheamus added.

"Look. Just keep looking." Wade yelled at them both. They couldn't give up.

"Well, looks like you beat us here." The trio looked up and saw Maryse. Wade and Sheamus went over to Drew, who was standing right in front of Maryse.

"Where is Angel?" Danielle asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Maryse replied and flipped her hair.

"Maryse. I don't have time for your games." Wade yelled. "Where is Angel?"

"Maryse turned her head towards the door. "Should I tell them?"

"No, you shouldn't." An older man in a suit walked in.

"Regal! What do you have to do with this?" Sheamus yelled.

"You know him?" Wade questions.

"Business partners, ex-business partners now." Sheamus explained.

"Oh Sheamus come on. Its not like you didn't know I was a horrible person." William says. "I mean its not like you didn't know that I am the one that called the hit on your parents." Sheamus eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah I knew that you knew. I was just waiting on you to take me out but you never did. So I'll take you out first."

"What the fuck does your history have to do with Angel?" Wade injected. He was getting angry. He just wanted his Justin.

"She was in the way of the business." William starts. "You see, myself and my niece, Maryse, run this sort of business. You see she gets men to fall in love with her, they get married, they get an insurance policy worth millions, then they die."

"Yeah, I have been doing this since I was eighteen and each time it was perfect. You" Maryse points to Wade. "Were next but then you brought your girlfriend around. That was the biggest mistake off your life. You should have kept her quiet."

"So here is what I am willing to do." William starts. "You can have your Angel back for the right price and you." Turns to Sheamus. "Can get revenge for your parents death. I have the killers with me if you want to see them."

"What price?"

"Ten million."

"Done. I have that at my house right now."

"Ok." William grabs a piece of paper and writes something down. "Come to this address with the money. Angel will be there and so will the killers. Don't try anything stupid. Come on Maryse." William and Maryse walked out of the office and out of the house. A few minutes later, Wade, Sheamus, and Drew flowed suit.

It only took a few minutes for Wade to get back to his house because of his erratic driving. As soon as the car was in park, the trio flew out of the car and into the house.

Wade went to his office and opened his safe. He pulled out his money counter and started to feed bills through the machine. Sheamus took Drew to the basement. Sheamus entered the password and one of the three doors opened. They entered the room and Drew was amazed at what he saw. There was just walls and walls of weapons.

Sheamus grabbed the black duffle bag behind the door and started putting weapons in it. "Ok. Come on and lets see if Wade is finished.

Wade was putting the money in the bag when Drew and Sheamus burst through the door. Sheamus put his black bag next to Wade's moneybag.

"You done?" Sheamus asks.

"Yeah." Wade response, putting the last stack of money in the bag. Wade opens the weapons bag and pulls out two guns. Sheamus hangs Drew one and he takes two.

"Why do I only get one?" Drew asked. Sheamus sighed and gave Drew another one.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

><p>"You think they'll come." The man asked William.<p>

"Of course they'll come." William said. "No doubt about it."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." The woman said.

William chuckled. "Some one always gets hurt. That's just the rules of the game." William turned around. "Isn't that right Justin?"

Justin didn't move or make a sound. He didn't respond to his real name. He didn't want them to knock his secret.

William walked over to Justin and lifted his head. "I said isn't that right Justin?"

"My name is Angel." That was the last thing Justin remembered before his world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	13. What The Fuck!

"Are we sure we are going the right way?" Drew asked. The trio was currently driving down a dirt road. They hadn't seen a house or any other landmark since the turned down this rode.

"The paper said 618 Elm Street and this is Elm Street." Sheamus explains while looking at the GPS. Drew looks around so more. He still thinks they are going the wrong way until he sees something off into the distance.

"Is that a house?" Drew asks, squinting his eyes to try and see clearer.

"I think so." Wade says and speeds up. He doesn't slow down until they pull up in front of the house.

To say that this house was big was an understatement. The house was three of Sheamus's houses put together. Drew looked the house up and down. Justin could be anywhere inside of that house.

"This looks like something out of a movie." Drew says.

"Well then lets go." Wade starts. "The good guys in the movies always win."

The trio exited the car and walked to the front door. There was a sign taped on the black wooden door.

"Go to the shed out back." Sheamus read aloud. They all looked at each other and shrugged before walking down the steps and to the back yard. Behind the house was a large building; it was defiantly not a standard size shed. The trio walked swiftly to the door of this large shed. Wade looked back once before opening the door. The trio piled in but it was to dark and they could not see wear they were going.

"Oh you are here." They all stopped in their places when they hear Regal's voice. They lights came on, one by one, until the room was fully illuminated.

There was Regal, standing on the left, and Maryse was standing on the right. In between them was Angel. They trio could tell she was unconscious by her position in the chair. They also saw the bloody pants leg, which made them question Angel's unconscious state.

"Don't worry." Maryse starts. "She is not dead, just taking a nap." They caused Maryse to giggle. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Well." William says.

"Well." Wade repeats.

"Do you have my money?"

"Wake up Angel." Wade lifts up the bag. "Then you can have your money."

Maryse pulled a flash out of her back pocket. She opened it and drizzled some of the clear liquid on to her fingers. She stuck her fingers under Angel's nose. Angel woke up with a jolt. She rubbed her eyes and then looked around. Wade, Danielle, and Sheamus were there. Angel tried to stand by the bullet wound in her leg was too painful.

"Wade." Angel groans.

"Wade." Regal mimics. "Money now."

Wade throws the money on the ground. Regal walks towards the bag. He kneels down and unzips the bag. He looks at all of the money. He closes the bag and picks it up off the ground. He nods at Maryse. Maryse picks Angel up and shoves her towards Wade. Wade catches Angel and holds her up.

"Nice doing business with you." Regal says but Wade doesn't here it because he is fawning over Angel. "Now on to you." Regal turns to Sheamus.

"Meet your parents' killers."

A man and a woman step into light. Danielle's jaw drops at who she sees.

"What The Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YOOMINC16**


	14. His World went Dark

"I can not believe this." Danielle put her hands on the top of her hand and just shook her head back and forth. She felt like she was going to be sick. She felt as if he needed to throw up. "This was not the reunion I was expecting."

"What are you talking about?" Sheamus question, never taking his eyes off of the man and the woman.

Danielle took a deep breath. She began to feel dizzy but she shook it off. "Mom, dad what the fuck is this?"

Sheamus eyes widen. He looked between the couple and Drew. He did a double, triple, quadruple take. He then started to realize that Drew and the woman had matching profiles and Drew had the man's height.

"Those two are-." Drew cut him off.

"My parents. Meet Eric and Claudia McIntyre."

There was a long, dark silence that settled into the room. It had been fifteen years since Drew had last seen his parents. Back then, he was young boy that wanted so much and wanted to become someone so badly. Now, he was a hybrid, yes, but mostly a girl, a kept girl, who wanted for nothing, everything was given to her. Drew didn't know how to take this news. This was probably why this news was making him physically sick. Through out the silence, he was trying to put all of the pieces together. Drew had been shocked that Sheamus hadn't emptied all of his rounds into his parents bodies, maybe this was out of respect for him. he didn't know.

"It's been fifteen long years Drew. I never thought we meet again like this." Claudia, Drew's mother, broke the silence.

"Me neither." Drew starts. "I knew it wouldn't be a happy one but." Drew stopped him self and started on another subject. "Fifteen years ago, you dropped me off at Sapphire. Fifteen years ago, Sheamus's mother came up dead."

"Yes, honey, we killed her. We have been killing people long be for you or you." Claudia points to Sheamus. "Were born. We have been hired assassins, for lack of a better term, since we were in high school. We have been making a very good living at it too."

"Then I came along." Drew said, emotionless.

"Yes and I was so very happy. You were a blessing but we couldn't be assassins and raise a child so we gave you to Sapphire. We never thought anything like this would happen."

Drew went over of some of the things his mother said, in his mind. _Killing long before me or Sheamus were born. _"You killed Sheamus's father too."

"Yes, your dad killed his dad." Claudia said with no sorrow or emotion.

"Why?" Drew yelled. "Why do this? Why kill people?"

"It's the only thing I know how to do, that we know how to do." Claudia starts. "When you have killed for as long as I have killed, it becomes a second nature. You don't think about killing. When someone is a target, or is in your way, you just kill no questions asked, no regrets later and the money is great. I'm sorry honey. I love you so much. There was not a day that went by over the last fifteen years that I didn't think about you and I'll continue to think about you but you and no one else is going to get in our way."

Drew's father Eric, who has been silent the whole time, pulled out two guns. He shot Sheamus and Wade in the chest at the same time. Sheamus fell back against the wall and Wade fell on top of Justin.

"I'm sorry honey but Mr. Regal feeds us and you don't bite the hand that feeds you." Eric said before pulling the trigger again.

Drew looked down. Blood oozed out from the bullet hole. He looked at the blood, his blood, and realized blood was defiantly not thicker than water. Drew fell and landed on Sheamus. He head on his lap. He could feel the blood from Sheamus's bullet wound oozing out and landing on his head. His breathing slowed and his vision was blurry.

The last thing he saw was his father, mother, Maryse, and Regal leaving with smiles of their faces. His world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think one or two more chapters then I will be done with this story<br>**

**THANKS 4 READING**

**YOOMINC16**


	15. Blood Demands Blood

"Drew. Drew!"

Drew's eyes shot open. Sheamus and Wade were turned around in the front seats of the car looking at him weirdly.

"Wake up. We are here at the house." Wade says.

Drew sits up. He grabs Sheamus's jacket and opens it up. No bullet wound, no blood. He turned to look at Wade's chest and everything was clear with him as well. Was all that really just a dream?

"What's wrong baby?" Sheamus asks and grabs Drew's shaking hand.

"Nothing." Drew shakes his head. "Lets go get Justin."

* * *

><p>The trio exited Wade's car and walked to the front door. There was sign taped on the black wooden door.<p>

"Go to the shed out back." Sheamus read aloud. They all looked at each other and shrugged before walking down the steps and to the back yard. Behind the house was a large building; it was defiantly not a standard size shed. The trio walked swiftly to the door of this large shed. Wade looked back once before opening the door. The trio piled in but it was too dark and they could not see where they were going.

'_First part of my dream. Check!' _Drew thought.

"Oh you are here." They all stopped in their places when they hear Regal's voice. They lights came on, one by one, until the room was fully illuminated.

There was Regal, standing on the left, and Maryse was standing on the right. In between them was Angel. They trio could tell she was unconscious by her position in the chair. They also saw the bloody pants leg, which made them question Angel's unconscious state.

"Don't worry." Maryse starts. "She is not dead, just taking a nap." They caused Maryse to giggle. Drew rolled his eyes.

_Damn. My dream. Word for word._

"Well." William says.

"Well." Wade repeats.

"Do you have my money?"

"Wake up Angel." Wade lifts up the bag. "Then you can have your money."

Maryse pulled a flash out of her back pocket. She opened it and drizzled some of the clear liquid on to her fingers. She stuck her fingers under Angel's nose. Angel woke up with a jolt. She rubbed her eyes and then looked around. Wade, Danielle, and Sheamus were there. Angel tried to stand by the bullet wound in her leg was too painful.

"Wade." Angel groans.

"Wade." Regal mimics. "Money now."

_Oh My God my dream. It's coming true. _Drew's eyes widen as he watches everyone interact. _Every thing is word for word my dream._

Wade throws the money on the ground. Regal walks towards the bag. He kneels down and unzips the bag. He looks at all of the money. He closes the bag and picks it up off the ground. He nods at Maryse. Maryse picks Angel up and shoves her towards Wade. Wade catches Angel and holds her up.

"Nice doing business with you." Regal says but Wade doesn't here it because he is fawning over Angel. "Now on to you." Regal turns to Sheamus.

_Oh no, oh no. Please say something different!_

"Meet your parents' killers."

_Shit!_

A man and a woman step into light.

_Please don't be my parents. Please be someone else. Please let this be another dream. _Drew closes his eyes, not wanting to see the couple in front of them incase they are his parents, but Justin's eyes go wide.

"Lamont, Maria What the fuck." Justin struggles to say because of the pain in his leg.

Drew's eyes fly open. He was so happy that he was staring at Lamont and Maria and not at his parents. His happiness then turned to anger and confusion.

"Wait, this isn't right." Drew starts. "You're only twenty-one. Sheamus's mother died fifteen years ago."

"Yeah." Lamont says and rubs his face. "Plastic surgery does wonders doesn't it?"

Drew's jaw drops. "Plastic surgery? Drew calculates the age in his head and shocked at the number he gets. "So you're really fifty?"

"You were always so very smart." Lamont said to Drew.

"Why?" Sheamus yelled. "Why kill my parents?"

"Mr. Regal has been funding Sapphire for as long as I can remember. He gives me millions and I take out the people on his list." Lamont walked closer to Sheamus. "It was nothing personal. All it was, all it ever was, was business. I'm sure you can understand business."

"Yeah." Sheamus started. "And I'm sure you'll understand this." Sheamus pulled out his gun and shot Lamont. The bullet went right between the eyes. Maria was reaching for her gun but Drew pulled his gun on her first. Wade pulled one of his guns on Regal

Maryse was about to shoot but Justin saw her. So he pulled extra gun from Wade's pants and shot her gun out of her hand. She looked up and saw Justin with a gun that had smoke coming out of the barrel. Maryse looked around. Lamont was dead and the rest of them didn't have access to their weapons. They were fucked.

"We can work this out." Regal stammered out. Sheamus turned to him

"Oh I know we can." Sheamus said and shook his head. He walked over to Regal until he was right in front of him. "The only we can work this is out is by revenge." Regal's eyes widen.

"Blood demands Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the next chapter is the Epilogue, then this story will be done.**

** Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	16. Not all blonds are dumb

Justin's eyes fly open. The first thing he sees is a white ceiling. He knows he is not at home. He looks over to his left and sees medical equipment. He is in the hospital. Justin face palms himself. He now remembers why he is in the hospital. He still can't wrap his mind around it. Last night felt like a dream, a weird but very interesting dream with a side of scary when he got shot. And like on cue, he leg begins to hurt. Justin reaches down and touches it put that just makes it hurt worst.

"You OK." Justin turns to his right and sees Wade. Wade stretches in the chair and yawns. He looks pass Wade and sees Sheamus and Drew asleep in a chair. Justin wonders how its holding both of their weights. "Are you OK?" Wade asks again.

"My leg hurts." Justin says.

"I'll go get the doctor." Wade gets up and walks out of the hospital room. The door slams behind him, waking his two friends. Drew yawns and fixes his hair before getting up and going over to Justin. Once Drew is up, Sheamus gets up and sits at the foot of Justin's hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" Drew asks and brushes down Justin's hair.

"Like I've been shot." Justin says and they all chuckles at that. Justin looks between Sheamus and Drew.

"Was last ni-"

"Hello Ms. Gabriel." The doctor said while entering the room, Wade right behind him.

Justin looks at Drew. The doctor had to do surgery on him, so why was he calling him she? He should have seen his hardware. Drew lend down to whisper in his ear.

"We told the doctor that you couldn't be completely naked because of some religion we made up the stems from South Africa so he just cut the pants legs off so he didn't see anything." Drew explains.

"Oh." Justin nods. "Hi doctor."

"So Wade tells me your leg hurts."

"Yes but not too bad."

"Ok. I'm going to give you some Tylenol codine through your I.V." The doctor takes the medicine and shoots it into the I.V. "You shouldn't feel anymore pain today." The doctor checked all of the other stuff out and told him more about his injury and what to expect in the future before leaving.

Wade sat down on the right side of the bed, by Justin's chest, and lend down and kissed him.

"I still keep thinking last night wasn't really." Justin said. "I have a hard time wrapping my brain around it but I know it's real."

"Yeah. You got shot to prove that." Drew interjects. Silence fall over the room.

"So that's it." Drew starts again and turns to Sheamus. "You don't have any other enemies or anything I need to worry about?"

"And you don't have any other crazy bitches running after you?" Justin turns, as much as he can, towards Wade.

Sheamus laughed and then pulled Drew close. "Last night was it. No other enemies to worry about."

"No other crazy bitches either."

"Good." Justin says and crosses his arms.

"Yeah excellent. Now we can have so piece." Drew says and kisses Sheamus.

"Yeah but we still never figured out why Regal wanted your parents dead." Wade said.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. All that matters is I got my revenge."

"Do you think anyone will notice that they are missing?" Justin asks.

"Lamont and Maria? Yes but Sapphire will just keep running with or without them. You know Lamont was always training people." Drew says.

"And Maryse never said in one place for long anyway." Wade answers.

"And Regal had no one except Maryse that was close to him so no." Sheamus says.

"Good. Now we can move on with our lives." Justin said and smiled. Drew agreed and looked at Sheamus. He was looking forward to his new life.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST NIGHT<strong>

Once the fantastic four left the shed and was clearing gone from the property, Maryse got up and took off her shirt that hid bulletproof vest. She took of the bulletproof vest then put her shirt back on. She knew the trio would bring guns and she knew something bad like this would happen. She folded up her vest and put in her bag that was on the other side of the room. She turned around and looked at Lamont, Maria, and her Uncle Regal. They lay on the stone cold concrete floor dead. Maryse looks at her uncle a bit longer. She always knew he would end like this. The life he lead wasn't meant for natural death but she never thought she would witness it. She turned back around and grabbed her hair pulling off the black wig, letting her blond tresses cascade down her back. She smirked, not all blonds were dumb.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Magazine Wife. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed and stuck by this story. I actually had this chapter written 3 days ago but I was without internet for those days, something about a fiber cable(s) being cut. Any way, the next thing a write will be called Matchmaker Series, It will star Rey Mysterio as a superstar matchmaker and it will be collection of onetwo shots of him hooking people up.I'll be doing that until I find another idea to do a multi chapter fic.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
